jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets
The Muppets were a singing puppet group act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They finished the competition in 5th place. The Muppets will return for JayGT: All-Stars. The Muppets returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background The Muppets are an ensemble cast of puppet characters known for their self-aware, burlesque, and meta-referential style of variety-sketch comedy. Created by Jim Henson and his wife Jane Henson in 1955, they are the namesake for the Disney media franchise that encompasses feature films, television series, music recordings, theme park attractions, print publications, merchandising, and other media works associated with the characters. The Muppets debuted on the television program Sam and Friends, which aired from 1955 to 1961. After appearing on skits in several late night talk shows and advertising commercials during the 1960s, the Muppets began appearing on Sesame Street in 1969. The Muppets attained celebrity status and international recognition through their breakout roles in The Muppet Show (1976–1981), a primetime television series that garnered four Primetime Emmy Award wins and twenty-one nominations during its five-year run. In the late 1970s and into the 1980s, the Muppets diversified into theatrical feature films, including The Muppet Movie (1979), The Great Muppet Caper (1981), and The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984). The Walt Disney Company began involvement with the Muppets in the late 1980s, seeking to acquire the characters from the Jim Henson Company. The Muppets continued their presence in television and film in the 1990s with The Jim Henson Hour (1989), Muppets Tonight (1996–98)—a series continuation of The Muppet Show—and three films, The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), and Muppets from Space (1999). Disney acquired the rights to the Muppets franchise in 2004, allowing the characters to gain broader public exposure than in previous years.123 Under Disney's control, the Muppets enjoyed revitalized success, starring in two films—''The Muppets'' (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted (2014)—''as well as a short-lived primetime television series on ABC.''45678 Throughout their six decades of existence, the Muppets have been regarded as a staple of the entertainment industry and popular culture in the United States, receiving recognition from various cultural institutions and organizations, such as the American Film Institute, Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Sciences, Library of Congress, and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Judge Cuts The Muppets' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI03 consisted of singing their emotional hit, "Man or a Muppet?" With Walter taking the main singing role and the others dancing in the background. Actor Jason Segal joined them in the act. Cards, Pennies and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. The Muppets' performance was strong enough for the judges to send them through to the Quarterfinals. Trivia *Jay has wanted to buzz The Muppets on numerous occasions, but Cards and Pennies would always talk him out of it. Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Vocal Groups Category:FI Acts Category:FI Novelty Acts Category:FI Vocal Groups Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:FI Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FI Grand Finalists Category:5th Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Novelty Acts Category:All-Star Vocal Groups Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Novelty Acts Category:MD Vocal Groups